Autobot Aid
by Smokes91
Summary: Pos ROTF. Skyblade and Bounder, two neutral brothers, have been helping the autobots since the beginning of the war... Until they were captured on earth.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Skyblade and Bounder are neutrals who helped the autobots from the beginning of the war, till they were captured on earth. Take places in present, post ROTF.

_XX 8 million years ago. Cybertron: Start of the war XX_

_Skyblade and Bounder were preparing for their first mission. Although they weren't autobots… They were assisting them. Suddenly Bounder stopped what he was doing, and focused all attention on his older brother. "Why don't we just join the autobots?" he asked. Sky blade had agreed to help the autobots, but refused to become one. Which bugged Bounder._

_Skyblade looked up at his little brother. "B_e_cause. Sometimes they need… Assistance on mission. Sometimes neutrals are needed to get the job done" he explained, gaining an understanding, but annoyed, nod from his brother._

_XX 4 and a half million years ago. Cybertron: Approximately middle of the war XX_

_Skyblade stood in the middle of his room, when suddenly the sound of jet engines filled the air. He thought for a moment. _The neutral flyers don't fly much anymore (mainly out of fear). The autobots don't have flyers. That only left… _"Oh frag!" he swore, rushing into his brothers room. "Bounder. Hide!" he yelled, causing Bounder to jump into the wardrobe._

_He then went out into the main room, to find three large decepticon in his doorway. _Oh slag. _He mentally hissed. He knew he had to get rid of them, his and his brother's lives were on the line. It took some time, and a lot of careful lying, but he was able to convince the cons to leave. Once he did…He knew he had to comm Optimus._

'Prime. Skyblade reporting… Sir, the cons were just here. And their heading your way'

'Thank you Skyblade. Much appreciated'

_XX 2 million years ago. Cybertron. The Allspark: In decepticon hands XX_

_Skyblade sat on his berth, Optimus' words still echoed through his processor. _

'I need your brother. Bounder…'

'I need him to infiltrate the decepticon base…'

'The Allspark has fallen into decepticon hands…'

'Bounders our only hope…'

_He personally didn't want to send his little brother straight into the decepticon base. But if the decepticons had the Allspark… Then the war was all but lost._

_XX 3 years ago. Earth: first earth landing XX_

_Skyblade hit the earth's surface, and was quickly followed by Bounder. "Bro. You alright?" he asked, helping his brother to his feet._

"_Yeah bro. I'm fine" Bounder answered, brushing himself off._

_Suddenly they heard a deep, dark voice. "Not for long". It was Barricade, and he wasn't alone… He had Blackout with him._

_Skyblade tried to protect his younger brother, and fought with all his strength… But it wasn't enough. He soon found himself falling into stasis… His brother screaming his name._

_XXXXX_

_Couldn't help but set up the first chapter as all flashbacks. Next chapter will get into the story. Please review. _

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

Hope no one minded me setting the last chapter completely in flashbacks. Anyway, now Skyblade and Bounder are POW to the decepticons. R & R.

XXXXX

Skyblade woke with a start. He calmed enough to let his systems slow to a normal pace. He moaned as he realized that he and his younger brother had been prisoners to the decepticons for the last three years. Suddenly he heard a groan from off to his left. He looked around to find Bonder stirring from recharge. "You alright Bound?" he asked, stroking Bounders helm softly.

"Yeah. Fine" Bounder yawned, as he sat up and leant against the cell wall. He moaned in pain and clutched his injured side. The decepticons had beaten him at least once a day since they had been captured. It was a means of keeping his older brother in line… And it seemed to work. The time length and intensity of the beating Bounder got, was determined by Skyblades behaviour.

Skyblade saw how much pain his brother was in, then looked over at the cell door… And immediately knew what he had to do.

XXXXX

Skyblade and Bounder slowly walked through the decepticon base, as Bounder was still fairly saw. It wasn't easy but Skyblade was able to override the cell door lock… Now they were headed for the base entrance. But neither noticed the ruby red optics watching their escape…

When they finally made it to the entrance, they saw a sight they had seen for three years… The sun. They basked in its glow, and allowed its heat to warm their armour. "I almost forgot how beautiful it could be" Bounder announced, remembering how beautiful Cybertron's sun was.

"Yeah Bounder. It's amazing… Reminds me of home" Skyblade sighed, and remembered what home was like. "Come on. We gotta go" he announced, before running from the decepticon base. They hacked into the nearest satellite, and established where the autobot base was, they headed straight for the base location… But someone else had other plans.

XXXXX

The brothers got within sensor range of the autobot base, when suddenly a black and white Saleen appeared out of nowhere. "It's Barricade" Bounder yelled, as the black and white police car in disguise, transformed.

"Go Bounder. Get out of here" Skyblade ordered, as Barricade launched himself at the brothers. Bounder hesitated for a moment, before running in the direction of the autobot base… Leaving his brother to find hand to hand with Barricade, one of the most feared and dangerous decepticon soldiers.

XXXXX

Bounder ran as fast as he could, he knew he needed to find help… For Skyblades sake. But he didn't know whether he'd make it in time. Although he had only a couple of mile, he was on foot… Which meant he couldn't go as fast as he wanted. Not to mention he was still weakened by his injuries… Which meant he was slower than usual. He just prayed that Skyblade could keep himself alive, just until he got help.

XXXXX

Hope everyone's enjoying it so far. Please review, and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Sideswipe was keeping an optic on the autobots sensors and radar, when suddenly… "Sir. Two neutrals just entered sensor range… Oh frag. Decepticon just entered sensor ranger!" he announced to his leader.

Optimus looked at the silver mech… He couldn't understand why a decepticon would attack neutrals, in autobot territory. But that wasn't important at the moment. "Sideswipe. Comm Prowl, Ironhide and ratchet. Tell them I need them at the entrance. NOW!" he ordered, as he raced out the door.

XXXXX

Bounder kept running, when suddenly he detected four autobot signatures heading in his direction. He was more determined than ever… He wasn't going to let his brother down.

He forced himself to run faster, until the autobots came into visual range. When they reached him, a somewhat familiar voice filled his audios. "Bounder? Is that you?" the red and blue truck asked.

Bounder stared completely confused. _How does he know my name? _He asked himself. Suddenly the truck transformed, answering Bounders un-asked question. Bounder stared at the mech that stood before him. "Optimus" he sighed, in relief. "Sir, please. Skyblades in trouble. He needs your help" he said, panic lacing his words. Optimus nodded, as the other three mech transformed.

XXXXX

When the autobots finally reached Skyblades location, they were horrified to find Barricade straddling the neutral, cannon aimed at Skyblades spark chamber. All four autobots aimed their weapons at the decepticon. "Barricade. Release him at once" Optimus ordered, hoping to at least faze Barricade. But the decepticon didn't even flinch.

"Barricade looked up from his victim, and laughed. "And who's going to make me? Make one wrong move, and the precious little neutral dies" he growled threatening.

Skyblade took that as an opportunity to escape… Bad move. He made a grab for Barricade's weapon. Trying to rip it from the cons grasp. He appeared to be winning, when suddenly. "AAAHHH!" he cried out in agony, as Barricade's claws ripped through his chest plates.

Suddenly the pain stopped, and Barricade was no longer on him. "That was only a warning" a deep, gruff voice growled. Which was all Barricade needed, before retreating.

Bounder ran to his fallen brother, and knelt beside him. Skyblade" he said softly, as he pulled Skyblade to his chest. He started stroking his older brothers helm lovingly, as he watched energon begin to trickle from Skyblades mouth. Bounder started to rock his brother back and forth and a soothing manner, hoping to comfort his brother. To let him know that everything would be alright… But he wasn't saw he believed it himself, as Skyblades optics began to flicker. "Come on bro. You can't give up on me" he purred, watching Ratchet trying desperately to stabilize the wounds. Eventually Skyblades optics off-lined and his systems began to shut down. "No. You can't leave me" Bounder whispered, as he let tears fall from his optics.

XXXXX

Will Skyblade survive? Review. Tell me what you think. Perhaps you could provide some ideas.

TBC


End file.
